


The Smart Talker

by All_for_one



Series: Jessica's guide to Matt Murdock [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Gen, Humour, I love them so much, Jessica centric, Slice of Life, their life, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_one/pseuds/All_for_one
Summary: Matt Murdock not wanting help should be a slogan. Along with Matt Murdock, speaker of half truths. She'll be damned if she's ever heard a sentence from his mouth that didn't have any hidden secrets.It's one of the reasons she hates him. ( Yeah Jess, keep telling yourself that.)





	The Smart Talker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is the second part of my series.  
> This story kind of cements their friendship.  
> Hope you like it.

_We make a good team._

_No._

 

Some time after Iron Clad had managed to dub their not-a-team into some sort of wannabe heroes, Jessica thinks about her lightning fast reply of denial. 

Because the thing was they _did_ make a somewhat good-ish but a little (too much) fucked up team. Both Luke and Matt had agreed with her but maybe it was because Luke didn't need help and Matt didn't want it. 

Matt Murdock not wanting help should be a slogan. Along with Matt Murdock, speaker of half truths. She'll be damned if she's ever heard a sentence from his mouth that didn't have any hidden secrets.

It's one of the reasons she hates him. ( Yeah Jess, keep telling yourself that)

 

 

She scours the rooftop to check for freaky idiots who thought they could jump her. Once assured that she doesn't need to practice her punching skills on someone, she settles down with her camera. 

Her present case is a gentleman who, apparently, is suspected, by his wife, to have a mistress. It's an easy enough case, except for the fact that she hasn't actually found any evidence supporting the case. The woman has promised Jessica real good money if she catches the husband red handed.

 _Please be having an affair. Please be having an affair,_ Jessica silently prays.

 

There's a sound on the far end of the rooftop. Jessica keeps her camera down and readies the hardest punch she can muster when ( almost) sober. 

She tiptoes towards the corner and leans against the wall. She can hear a noise; someone panting. Hand pulled back and ready she reveals herself and punches- 

"Jessi-" and Matt Murdock stops dead on his tracks, doubling over in apparent pain. 

"Holy shit Murdock! What are you doing?" She yells.

Matt, still doubled over, looks up and in his red spanx suit, enraged. 

"What am I doing? I was stoping a fucking criminal from stalking a young girl because we all know where that leads to! You on the other hand are hitting random people." 

There's something in his voice, an edge of anger she hasn't seen before. It doesn't scare her but it's unnerving. However, she's never been one to back off.

"I thought you were some alley thug. What do you expect a normal person to do when they spot a red spandex suit with ears? " she says coolly.

His shoulders sag and he seems to relax a little bit; saying,"I pity the alley thugs who have the grevious misfortune of meeting you." 

Once a smart talker, always a smart talker. 

"And they're horns." 

"Sure"

There's a hint of a smile on his face. Similar to the one he got when she had walked him home while he was drunk. 

She had decided she liked that smile. 

"So did you beat him up? The asshole stalker?" Jessica inquires.

Matt's smile vanishes as he says,"He deserved jail or worse." 

Jessica goes back to keeping her tabs on the aforesaid husband. Suddenly two women go towards his door.

She's got good enough vision to know that neither are his wife.

"Oh shit" she says drawing Matt's attention. 

"You looking at those women?" He asks, taking off his mask and after she nods he continues saying, " Well I can hear them. They're talking about...." 

Even in the dark she can see his face go red enough to match his suit. It's not that hard to determine what they're talking about after that.

" God, you are such an altar boy. They talking about banging him?" Jessica asks.

Matt doesn't reply and she roles her eyes.

"Why are you following them?"

"I'm not interested in them but the man they're screwing. He has a wife who came to me and told me catch him in the act. If I do it then I get a load of money. Damn, I should have asked for double fees if I caught him with not one but two women." She says with a dry laugh.

She takes enough pictures to convince an army that the husband's a filthy cheat. Noticing that Matt is getting uncomfortable, she's about to berate him for being so saintly when it strikes her. 

Matt can probably hear the,  _ahem, passionate encounter_ going on in there.

It's been a long long time that she's had an urge to laugh out loud at something that was funny. Most of her laughs are sarcastic but this one bubbling up inside her throat is pure amusement.

She loses control as her laughter takes over. It's a foreign feeling, this simple act. 

Matt meanwhile looks bewildered at first but then realisation dawns over him that she knows. 

He gives her an irritated look that is soon replaced by a smile. 

She notices that the area around his eyes get crinkles when he smiles.

"Can we leave, now?" He asks, a little desperately.

She agrees and they make their way downstairs. 

It's diffrent paths from here on. 

Jessica knows Matt needs to go back. He needs sleep. She also knows he isn't going to sleep. 

But she can't point out a mistake she herself is guilty of making. 

"You still owe me a drink Murdock. I would ask now but I'm pretty sure if we showed up at Josie's with you wearing that, there would be problems." 

He promises her he'll take her out for drinks the next time he's wearing decent clothes.

"It'll be far better than the cheap booze you drink." He points out.

He says his goodbye and walks off towards his apartment, sorry, loft. 

There's a feeling growing inside her as she watches him go. A feeling of comforting familiarity.

"Hey Murdock!" She calls after him. 

As he turns back she says, " You know, you should....you should drop by sometimes. While I'm working you know. Your crazy x-ray senses are actually usefull. Just anounce when you're coming or its gonna be way worse than a shitty punch next time." 

He looks stunned for a minute and then grins. " Sure. But next time you will definitely see me gracefully dodging your punches and whatever else you have to offer in a drunken stupor." 

Once a smart talker always a smart talker.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story or have anything to say please comment. I would love to hear your views on how I should continue this series. ;)
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! :)


End file.
